I will wait
by lumus-maxima
Summary: A grandes rasgos, Seamus, era el chico que hacia estallar todo lo que tocaba y Lavender, la chica histerica que adoraba la adivinación. ¿Acaso dos personas tan distintas, como ellos dos parecían ser, lograría llegar a entenderse en algún momento de sus vidas?
1. I

_Nada me pertenece como sabéis el Potterverso salió de la cabecita de J.K._

* * *

**Serie de Drabbles (cortitos es lo que tienen los Drabbles) sobre Seamus y Lavender a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts.**

* * *

— Creo que es un vampiro.

Seamus deja de prestarle atención a las extrañas burbujitas que se están formando en su caldero y se gira hacia la chica que está sentada detrás de él.

Lavender Brown mira con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos al malhumorado profesor de pociones. Seamus sabe que en cuanto pregunte se va a arrepentir de haber iniciado la conversación, pero la curiosidad siempre acaba por vencerle, y eso que sabe que la mente de Lavender tiende a instalarse en las nubes más tiempo del normal. Pero quiere oír las nuevas teorías descabelladas de la rubia.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Snape, es un vampiro seguro. Esa tez paliducha, su horrible carácter, que nunca salga de las mazmorras y que se empeñe en cerrar las persianas a cal y canto. No sé como no nos dimos cuenta antes. ¿Cómo a Dumbledore se le ocurre tener a un vampiro chupa sangres como profesor? —Se lleva las manos al cuello — Es peligroso.

Seamus no sabe si reír o mirar a su compañera como si le faltase un tornillo ¿Snape vampiro? Seguro.

Mira hacia Parvaty que rueda los ojos ante las conclusiones de su amiga pero aun asi opta por no decir nada y sigue echando ingredientes en su caldero. Dean por su parte no ha podido evitar oír la conversación y en un intento por ocultar sus carcajadas ha acabado atragantándose, alertando a Ron Weasley quién le da unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando que Dean pase el mal trago.

— Lavender, no creo que Snape sea un vampiro.

La rubia le mira ofendida.

— ¿Acaso tú tienes una explicación mejor?

Seamus va a responder pero Dean, al que ya se le ha pasado el ataque de tos, empieza a tirarle con urgencia de la manga de su túnica.

— Colega, creo que tú poción está haciendo cosas muy raras.

Dean tiene razón, esta burbujeando más de la cuenta y su color en vez de ser azulado es verdoso. No pinta nada bien.

— Quizás deberías echarle más polvo de cuerno de unicornio. — Sugiere Parvaty.

Enseguida se gira Hermione Granger.

— ¡No Seamus no hagas eso!

Demasiado tarde, Seamus echa el polvo en el caldero y automáticamente la poción estalla, empapándoles a Dean y a él con el líquido viscoso del interior.

Snape abandona la mesa de Draco Malfoy y se acerca a ellos, tras lanzarles una increíble mirada de desprecio limpia la zona con un golpe de varita.

— Es usted un completo inútil Finnigan. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

El irlandés bufa. Lavander le da un par de golpecitos en el hombro, se vuelve.

— Creo que te tiene manía, a lo mejor quiere chuparte la sangre pero como eres un alumno se contiene. Para la próxima clase te dejare un collar de ajos.

Seamus suelta una pequeña risita. Desde luego que cosas más raras se le ocurren siempre a Lavender.


	2. II

Seamus estaba intentando terminar la redacción que tenía que entregar mañana en Encantamientos cuando unas manos finas y delicadas, con sus uñas pintadas de morado, le arrancaron el pergamino sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

—¡Hey! — Se quejó él inmediatamente.

—¿Aun no has acabado el ensayo del profesor Flitwick? Eres un desastre Seamus.

El chico bufó molesto e intento recuperar sus deberes.

—Lavender deja de molestar y devuélveme el pergamino ahora mismo. Me urge terminar, como comprenderás.

—Si tan agobiado estás te dejaré mi redacción para que la copies.

Seamus dudo, Lavender no era precisamente un genio en esa clase, pero algo era algo, y prefería copiar la posiblemente desastrosa redacción de la rubia antes de seguir matándose a buscar las frases correctas en los múltiples libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, si insistes. Pero dime ¿Has venido aquí a ofrecer tan amablemente tu redacción o querías algo en concreto?

Lavender sonrió.

—Muy astuto Finnigan. Verás te he estado observando.

Seamus compuso una mueca. ¿Observando? ¿Ahora Lavender era una especie de acosadora?

—Y creo que al fin sé tu secreto.

—¿Acaso tengo un secreto?

—Eres gay.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba para nada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres gay, es la única explicación posible a que no hayas caído bajo mis encantos.

—¿Bajo tus qué? Oye Lavender tenemos doce años, nadie va a caer bajo los encantos de nadie.

—Tranquilo — Continuo su compañera ignorándole — No hay ningún problema en ello. La gente no te insultará ni te mirará raro, en el mundo mágico somos muy liberales respecto a esas cosas, yo creo incluso que Dumbledore también lo es. — Seamus rodó lo ojos, primero que si Snape era un vampiro y ahora aquello, Lavender estaba fatal. — Eso o está liado con McGonagall.

Seamus tuvo que quitarse tal imagen mental de la cabeza.

—En serio Lavender ¿De donde has sacado tal idea?

—Solo hace falta observarte, como bien he dicho. Lo llevas escrito en la cara.

—Esto es lo más surrealista que he vivido nunca. Lavender no tengo ningún problema con los gays, pero yo no lo soy.

Lavender negó con la cabeza y le abrazo.

—Deja de auto engañarte Seamus. Te repito que no tiene nada de malo. La gente no pensará nada extraño de ti, especialmente Dean. Es más creo que a él conocer tal noticia le encantará.

Seamus se deshizo del abrazo de la rubia y la miró con una completa expresión de confusión.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Lavender se encogió de hombros.

—Sal del armario Seamus, todos te apoyaremos.

—Lavender ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

La chica volvió a abrazarle de nuevo.

—Siempre he querido tener un mejor amigo gay.


	3. III

Lavender mira muy concentrada los posos de su taza de té. Seamus está terriblemente aburrido, no comprende que especial interés encuentra su compañera en la clase de Adivinación, para él es incluso más aburrida que Historia de la Magia y más inútil que cursar Estudios Muggles siendo hijo de muggles. Tiene muchas ganas de imitar a Hermione, coger la puerta (trampilla en este caso) y largarse.

—Está muy claro. — Le dice la chica tras levantar la vista de la taza. —Ya puedo leerte el futuro Seamus.

—¿Voy a morirme como Harry? —El chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo le tira una bola de papel en cuanto le oye, Seamus la esquiva.

—Menuda puntería Harry, menos mal que eres buscador si no mal íbamos.

—Lavender ibas a leerle a Semus su destino. — Dijo respondiendo a su provocación. Seamus bufó, a saber con que locura le salía ahora la rubia.

—Aquí pone que vas a ser muy feliz. — Seamus miró a Harry con suficiencia, Ron y Dean dejaron escapar un par de risitas. — Y esto…—Consultó en su libro— Parece ser que vas a ganar una considerable cantidad de oro.

—La suerte de los irlandeses —Intervino Dean.

—¡Cállate la boca Thomas molestas a mi ojo interior!

Ron tuvo que esconder la cara entre las manos para que no se notara que estaba a punto de llorar de la risa.

—¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah sí oro! Pues eso, que ganarás una gran cantidad de oro pero ¡oh! Lo perderás incluso antes de disfrutarlo.

Harry pareció animarse.

—¿Decías algo Seamus?

Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues perdona que te lo diga Lavender, pero menuda mierda.

La chica se ofendió notablemente.

—Eres un imbécil Seamus Finnigan.

Se giró y junto la cabeza con Parvaty posiblemente dispuesta a criticar a su compañero. Seamus soltó un largo suspiro.

—¡Vaya putada! ¿No colega? — Le dice Dean mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda. — Te quedas sin chica y sin dinero.

—¿Sin chica? ¡Eh que a mi no me interesa Lavender!

Ron Weasley dejo salir su rostro de entre sus manos.

—¿A quién podría interesarle?

—Pues según nuestra querida profesora de adivinación. — Intervino Harry. — Lavender debe tener cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

Seamus, Dean y Harry estallaron en carcajadas a la vez que Ron se cruzaba de brazos completamente indignado.


	4. IV

Seamus acaba de pedirse una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas pero apenas puede beber un sorbo de la jarra, ya que una alterada Lavender Brown sale de la nada y le da un golpe a la mesa en la que él, Neville y Dean están sentados. Los tres se sobresaltan.

—¡Lavender que susto! — Le dice Neville.

Ella le ignora.

—Seamus tengo que hablar contigo.

Seamus se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se acaricia el puente de la nariz, Lavender Brown es su incesante dolor de cabeza.

—Dispara.

—En privado. —Exige entre dientes.

Dean bufa y a regañadientes se levanta junto con Neville y van a sentarse a otra mesa con Terry Boott y Anthony Goldstein.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta Seamus haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Con ella la suele necesitar.

—Vas a llevarme al baile de Navidad.

Abre tanto la boca que teme que se le desencaje la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar, no pienso ir contigo baile.

—Irás. — Responde ella convencida, tan convencida que a Seamus le da miedo

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo?

La chica sonríe, con la típica sonrisa ganadora del que sabe que ha vencido en la discusión.

—Porque a cambio te dejare copiar todo lo que queda de curso mis deberes de Astronomía

Seamus la mira sorprendido. Aparte de Adivinación, Astronomía es en la única otra asignatura en que su compañera destaca por encima de la media. Y él va fatal en dicha clase así que su ayuda extra no le vendría mal.

—¿Qué pasa con el Sombrero Seleccionador que no te ha puesto en Slytherin?

—Eso es un sí me imagino.

Seamus asiente con la cabeza.

La chica da varias alegres palmadas.

—Estupendo, en la próxima salida a Hogsmade iremos a mirarte una túnica de gala decente.

—Ya tengo túnica de gala.

—He dicho decente, si va a ser mi pareja como mínimo tendrás que ir un tanto presentable.

Seamus aprieta los dientes y por fin prueba su bebida.

—No agotes mi paciencia antes de tiempo Lavender.


	5. V

—¿Lavender serías tan amable de soltarme? ¡Me estás ahogando!

La chica le suelta enseguida y se disculpa un tanto avergonzada.

—Perdona Seamus, es que lo que esté pasando en el laberinto me pone muy nerviosa. Fleur y Krum ya han sido eliminados, sólo quedan Cedric y Harry ¿Crees que irá todo bien? Krum ha salido bastante alterado.

Seamus aparta los ojos del laberinto y se centra en ella.

—Claro que va todo bien, Krum estará así porque no soporta perder. Me muero por ver su cara cuando vea a Harry salir victorioso, la suya y la de los Slytherin, lo siento por los de Huffelpuff pero a mi su campeón no termina de convencerme ¡Nadie es así de simpático al natural! Seguro que oculta algo. Harry será el campeón de Torneo sí o sí.

—Pero están tardando mucho, a lo mejor están pactando un empate.

—Lav, en el Torneo de los Tres, ahora cuatro, Magos no hay empates, o ganas o pierdes. O te llevas la gloria o fracasas.

La chica se queja.

—Los chicos sois demasiado competitivos.

El griterío de la grada apenas le deja responderle. Harry y Cedric han llegado y resulta ser que Lavender no iba muy desencaminada, al parecer los dos tienen sujeta la copa. Pero algo extraño está pasando, Diggory no se mueve.

¡Está muerto! ¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!

—¿Qué pasa Seamus porque grita de esa manera la gente? ¡No veo nada!

La chica se hace hueco entre las cabezas de Neville y Ginny Weasley, en cuanto ve el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric da un gritito de horror y se refugia en los brazos de Seamus, apretando su rostro contra su pecho, solloza asustada.

Seamus la sostiene con firmeza. Apenas puede creerse lo que está viendo, hacen falta dos profesores para separar a Harry del cadáver del otro campeón de Hogwarts, Seamus es capaz de verle la cara a su compañero desde su posición, Harry parece destrozado.

Lavender comienza a sollozar con más energía.

¡Por los calzones de Merlín ¿Qué narices ha pasado ahí dentro?!


	6. VI

—Eres un capullo ¿Lo sabías?

Seamus se gira para encontrarse con una muy seria Lavender Brown sentada de brazos cruzados en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común.

—¡Hombre Lavender! Siempre son bien recibidas tus palabras de cariño y afecto —Le responde. —¿Qué tal estás?

Lavender no contesta a su pregunta.

—Has tratado fatal a Harry. No tenías ningún derecho a hablarle así.

Otra vez ese tema, está ya harto de discutirlo día sí y día tambien con Dean.

—No me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dice.

—¿En serio? Me juego lo que quieras a que el 90% de las palabras hirientes que has dicho no han salido de tu boca.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si en mi casa están de parte de Harry o no, la respuesta es no.

—¿Creéis todo que lo que viene en el Profeta?

Seamus asiente rápidamente.

—Entonces veo que la estupidez te viene de familia.

Seamus se lleva la mano a la varita, sin embargo no la saca del bolsillo de su pantalón. No va a usar con ella, contra Lavender no.

—Tú no eres nadie para insultar a mi familia.

—No les estoy insultado, afirmo un hecho. Yo también dude en un principio ¿Sabes? pero después lo medite y sí Harry dice que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue quien mató a Cedric y que ha vuelto, será porque es cierto ¿Qué necesidad tiene, precisamente él, de mentir en algo así?

—Conseguir más fama.

—Cuando pienso que ya no puedes ser más idiota, vas y dices cosas como esa. Si Harry dice que ha vuelto ¡Ha vuelto! Además Dumbledore lo secunda.

—Dumbledore está ya mayor y no sabe lo que dice.

Lavender se levanta del sofá y le dedica una mirada que jamás esperó recibir por parte de ella.

—Te han lavado el cerebro.

—Te lo han lavado a ti.

Lavender niega con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que te digo? No me esperaba esto de ti, creí que eras amigo de Harry, creí que aceptarías su palabra por encima de cualquier cosa, que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de las cosas, pero ya veo que no. Sólo espero que cuando descubras que has cometido un error no sea demasiado tarde.

—Quién-tú-sabes no puede haber vuelto ¡Es imposible!

Lavender se va hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Tú sigue diciéndote eso si es lo que consigue hacerte dormir tranquilamente por las noches. Pero en el fondo Seamus sabes que es cierto.

La observa desaparecer por la escalera, su malhumor se acentúa ¡Lavender, como siempre, no tiene ni idea de lo que habla!


	7. VII

Le tira el ejemplar del Quisquilloso casi encima del tazón de cereales. Seamus se sorprende y la observa con una ceja alzada. Desde su pequeña discusión acerca del tema de la vuelta del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, no han vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, por eso la actitud de Lavender no hace más que sorprenderle.

La chica le señala con un movimiento de cabeza la revista que acaba de lanzarle, Seamus la coge y lee el titular. Es una entrevista a Harry respeto a lo ocurrido la noche en que Diggory murió.

—Léelo, haber si así eres capaz de abrir los ojos de una vez.

Seamus frunce el ceño.

—¿El Quisquilloso? ¿Esperas que me crea una noticia publicada en el quisquilloso?

—Tú lee el reportaje, luego estaré encantada de decirte aquello de "ya te lo dije".

Y sin más se marcha de allí dejándole con una curiosa expresión en el rostro.

Seamus mira a su alrededor, varios de sus compañeros leen la revista con avivado interés.

Observa la foto de Harry en la portada. Por intentarlo no perdía nada, quizás hasta conseguía soltar alguna carcajada, las noticias que se publicaban en la revista no eran precisamente muy serias.

Y teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿Por qué habría acudido Harry a ella? Así la gente seguiría sin creerle.

A no ser que después de todo no estuviera mintiendo.

Dejó los cereales a un lado y sin más espera comenzó a leer las palabras que su compañero había relatado a la revista.


	8. VIII

El joven observa con detenimiento el líquido del caldero.

—¿Y se supone que esa es la poción más peligrosa que hay en toda el aula? —Le pregunta a su amigo.

Dean asiente.

—¿Conoces el dicho "por amor se hacen locuras"? Pues imagínate las locuras que se podrían hacer cuando ese amor es irreal. — Se estremece sólo de pensarlo.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

Dean sigue hablando de la rosada poción.

—Se supone que su olor está en relación con lo que te atrae y la persona que te gusta. —Un brillo travieso aparece en sus ojos. —¿A que te huele Seamus?

El irlandés sonríe. — Al pan de soda de mi madre seguro.

Se inclina e inspira el olor que desprende el caldero. Dean aguarda impaciente.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo que yo te diga, huele a la cocina de mi casa, pan de soda, pudín de queso, chuletas a la menta…—Un nuevo olor se cuela por sus fosas nasales. — Cerveza de Mantequilla…

Dean se queja.

—Eres peor que Ron, estás enamorado de la comida.

Seamus continúa. — Té verde e incienso.

Dean carraspea — ¿Así no huele el aula de Adivinación?

Arruga la nariz sin prestar atención a la interrupción de su amigo — Y…. ¿Lavanda?

Despierta del trance en el que parece haber entrado por culpa de los vapores de la poción y mira hacia Dean con pavor.

—¿Lavanda?

Dean no comprende su preocupación.

—¿Qué tiene la lavanda de malo?

Seamus busca a Lavender con la mirada, está un par de mesas más alejada de él copiando lo que el profesor de pociones ha escrito en la pizarra. Traga saliva, ella huele a lavanda. Una estúpida idea suya para jugar con su nombre.

Dean sigue la trayectoria de su mirada y enseguida se da cuenta de lo que pasa, el incienso, el té, la lavanda…era más que obvio. Pero al ver la cara de Seamus evita hacer cualquier comentario.

Seamus también parece decidido a correr un tupido velo sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿A ti a que te huele?

Dean sonríe — Eso querido amigo, prefiero reservármelo para mí.


	9. IX

—Seamus, eh Seamus.

El chico deja de jugar a los naipes explosivos con Ritchie Coote y atiende a Lavender.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

—¿Ayudarte en qué?

La joven saca de su bolso un gastado ejemplar de "El Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Seamus la mira alucinado. Lavender se sonroja un poco.

—¿Acaso quieres presentarte a las pruebas para el equipo?

Lavender logra sonrojarse aun más.

—Es simple curiosidad ¿vale? No comprendo el Quidditch tan bien como tú y quiero apoyar al equipo como Merlín manda. Estoy segura de que este año volveremos a ganar la copa.

Seamus no está muy convencido de lo que oye.

—¿Es eso? No hay ningún otro motivo ¿no?

Sin querer los ojos de Lavender vuelan hacia Ron Weasley, que está jugando no muy lejos de allí una partida de ajedrez mágico con su hermana Ginny.

Seamus se levanta del asiento y le quita el libro con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—Supongo que tendrás especial interese en la figura del guardián ¿O me equivoco?

Si era posible ruborizarse más Lavender lo consigue.

—No entiendo porque me dices eso.

—Ya. — Responde él secamente.

—Entonces ¿Me ayudarás?

Y Seamus descubre molesto que no puede negarse.

Lavender emocionada le abraza y Seamus entierra la cara en su pelo. Algo le está pasando con la rubia y no le gusta la manera en la que puede acabar.


	10. X

Fue visto y no visto.

Ronald Weasley estaba en el centro del corro, siendo vitoreado por toda la Sala Común, sonriendo orgulloso y un tanto azorado.

Entonces salida de la nada apareció ella, Lavender.

Y con una expresión de decisión en el rostro tiró de Ron hacia ella y le plantó un apasionado beso frente a todos.

El silencio se hizo en la Torre de Gryffindor para luego dar paso a aun más vítores, esta vez acompañados de algún que otro silbido.

Seamus vio por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione Granger desaparecía inmediatamente por el hueco del retrato, seguida de Harry.

A él también le dieron ganas de seguir a la chica y desaparecer del lugar. La escena le estaba revolviendo las tripas.

Aunque no por lo mismo que a Granger, o al menos eso se repetía mentalmente. Si no porque el espectáculo que los dos estaban dando le parecía un tanto repulsivo. Casi podía oír el sonido que producían al besarse desde su sitio.

—Colega. —Era la voz de Dean. —¿Estás bien?

Seamus le miró sonriente.

—Estupendamente.

Por la cara de su amigo supuso que su intento de sonar relajado y divertido había fallado.

—Oye, sí ella te gusta…

Le cortó.

—Lavender no me gusta.

—Pero…

—Dean basta, de verdad.

En ese mismo instante Ron y Lavender se marchaban de la Sala Común.

—No hay ningún problema. — Dijo Seamus más para sí que para Dean. —No me importa, estoy perfectamente.

Fijo la vista en el lugar por el que la nueva pareja había desaparecido.

—Perfectamente. —Repitió.


	11. XI

—Ron no tiene ni idea de en donde se ha metido. —Comenta Seamus una fría mañana cercana a la Navidad en pleno desayuno.

Neville le observa con las cejas alzadas, esperando a que se explique.

—Pudiendo salir con cualquier chica, va y elige a Lavender. El mejor prototipo de novia psicópata que puede haber en Hogwarts.

Longbottom discrepa.

—Yo creo que más bien fue Lavender quién escogió a Ron, no Ron a ella. — Neville se fija en el pelirrojo, el cual parece un poco agobiado con todas las atenciones que la chica le está dando. —Si ella no hubiera dado el primer paso, no creo que él tan siquiera se dignase a reparar en ella.

Seamus aprieta con fuerza el tenedor que tiene en la mano.

Por mucho que le molesten las palabras de Neville, éstas no dejan de ser menos ciertas. Y le fastidia. Le fastidia enormemente.

Porque de entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts Lavender tuvo que ir a fijarse precisamente en alguien como Ron. Alguien que no sabía lo histérica, pesada e insoportable que podía llegar a ser. Alguien que no comprendía la pasión que la rubia sentía hacia las cartas del tarot. Alguien que nunca había llegado a comprobar lo inteligente que era cuando se le daba un voto de confianza. Alguien que a pesar de saber que la chica era un maldito incordio era capaz de compartir su día a día con ella, porque en el fondo Lavender no era tan mala.

En definitiva alguien que apenas la conocía, alguien que jamás la comprendería, alguien que no era capaz de odiarla y quererla a partes iguales. Alguien que no era él.

Su cantarina y chillona voz llego a sus oídos.

—¡Ese es mi Ro-Ro!

Neville puso una cara que se acercaba peligrosamente a la descripción de estreñido.

Seamus apartó su plato.

—De repente se me ha ido el apetito.


	12. XII

Lavender llora, llora escandalosamente en aquella aula vacía, mientras le empapa la camisa del uniforme con sus lágrimas y quizás con algún que otro moco.

Ha roto con Ron.

Seamus ha sido incapaz de comprender la explicación que la rubia le ha dado sobre lo sucedido. Entre tanto sollozo y tanto hipito apenas ha comprendido nada.

No es que la noticia le sorprenda, el desenlace de la pareja estaba más que cantado. Discutían todo el tiempo, Ron la evitaba, Lavender se ponía histérica, Hermione Granger estaba siempre en el medio… Aquello era demasiado previsible.

—Ron es un idiota. —Le dice la chica mientras se pega más a él. —¡Un completo idiota! ¿Si tan enamorado está de Hermione qué narices hacia conmigo? —Hipidos de nuevo. —No es justo jugar con los sentimiento de alguien así ¡Con lo buena novia que yo he sido!

Seamus le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Verás Lavender, buena novia, lo que se dice buena novia no eras precisamente.

Se separa de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le mira indignada. Seamus se aparta con las manos en alto, pidiendo calma.

—Eras un poco ¿Cómo decirlo suavemente?—Hace una pequeña pausa.—Dabas un pelín de miedo Lav.

La chica hecha humo por las orejas.

—¡Y tú que sabes cretino! La única relación que has tenido en tu vida ha sido con tu mano derecha.

Le mira boquiabierto, Lavender se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir.

Seamus empieza a reír y Lavender le sigue al poco rato.

Cuando les duele el estomago de tanto reírse, Lavender se levanta del sucio pupitre en el que estaba sentada y vuelve a abrazar a Seamus.

Él le acaricia el pelo con ternura.

—Ya encontraras a alguien mejor que Ron, no te preocupes.

—¿Tú crees? —Pregunta ella esperanzada.

—Claro. —Afirma él. —Sólo intenta no cagarla convirtiéndote en la novia más controladora de Hogwarts.

Lavender pega un chillido y le golpea en el brazo, Seamus no puede evitar volver a inundar el aula con sus sonoras carcajadas.


	13. XIII

Es terrible. Apenas puede creer lo que Jimmy Peakes acaba de contarle. Dumbledore ha muerto, la marca tenebrosa que adorna el cielo estrellado bajo el que descansa la escuela es por él.

Varios mortífagos se han colado en el castillo, se han llevado con ellos a Draco Malfoy y a Snape. Harry, para variar, lo ha presenciado todo.

El pánico inunda los pasillos de Hogwarts y ella, para no ser menos, corre todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten. Tiene que encontrarle, sólo se sentirá segura si él le dice que todo saldrá bien, porque a pesar de que Seamus Finnigan es un completo desastre, un imbécil y un insensible parece ser la única persona de todo Gryffindor que sabe calmarla, ni siquiera su querida amiga Parvati logra ejercer en ella la mitad de tal sentimiento de seguridad.

Le encuentra fuera de la entrada a la Torre de su Casa. Tiene el rostro desencajado y está increiblemente despeinado.

Lavender va corriendo hacia él pero se frena en seco al ver sus ojos rojos ¿Ha llorado? Nunca le ha visto derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—¿Seamus?

El chico repara al fin en su presencia.

—Ha muerto. Dumbledore está muerto. Le he visto, tirado en el césped con Harry sobre él. Es demasiado horrible para ser cierto.

—Pero todo saldrá bien ¿No? McGonagall y los demás profesores no permitirán que nada malo suceda ¿Verdad?

Niega.

—Con Dumbledore muerto, nadie podrá protegernos de Él.

Lavender se estremece, Dumbledore era el único mago que conseguía mantener a Quién-Ellos-Sabían bajo control. Sin él, como bien decía Seamus, estaban perdidos. Por mucho que Harry fuera El Elegido, al fin de cuentas seguía teniendo 16 años.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

Seamus le dedica una mirada de terror que logra que le tiemblen las piernas. Por primera vez desde que es consciente del regreso del Señor Tenebroso se siente totalmente desamparada.

—Que tendremos que prepararnos para la guerra.


	14. XIV

Neville, ha ido creciendo con los años, las diferentes aventuras que ha ido viviendo a lo largo de los últimos cursos escolares, el peso de la sombra de sus padres y la actual situación en la que se encuentra el mundo mágico le han hecho madurar de golpe. A falta de Harry se ha convertido en el símbolo de la revolución en Hogwarts. Su valor, antaño escondido en lo más hondo de su ser ahora consigue hacer crecer la esperanza en el corazón de sus compañeros y consigue darles el empujón necesario para animarse a seguir luchando y plantarle cara al régimen de Snape.

Y Seamus se ha convertido en su mano derecha. Es el otro rostro de la resistencia y al igual que Neville todos los días termina poniendo su vida al límite por enfrentarse a los Carrow.

Lavender no lo soporta. No sabe en que momento el niño irlandés que hacia explotar todo lo que tocaba paso a ser tan importante para ella, pero el caso es que lo es.

Está harta de pasar la mitad de las noches en vela preguntándose si estará dormido en su cama o patrullando los pasillos.

Ya apenas le quedan uñas que morderse, y ha perdido la cuenta de las heridas nuevas con las que amanece cada mañana el chico.

Está a punto de quedarse dormida en uno de los sofás más cercanos a la chimenea cuando Parvati entra hecha un manojo de nervios en la Sala Común.

Lavender se levanta al instante y todo el sueño acumulado que tenía desaparece.

—Parvati ¿Qué sucede?

Su amiga se toca la trenza nerviosa y se muerde el labio, no está muy segura de cómo contarle a Lavender la noticia.

—Parvati.

La chica toma aire.

—Es Seamus. —Lavender palidece. —Le tienen en la Sala de los Menesteres. Los Carrow se han sobrado con él. Padma me ha dicho que no tiene buena pinta.

Un ligero mareo se apodera de ella. Parvati le tiende una mano.

—Quiero ir a verle.

—No puedes Lav.

—¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!

—Lav.—Le responde la otra con toda la delicadeza que puede. — Ahora está con Neville y Bones, ellos están haciendo todo lo que pueden. Tú solo estorbarías.

Parvati tiene razón.

—¿Y que puedo hacer? —Pregunta a punto de dejarse llevar por las lágrimas.

—Ser fuerte y esperar. Lav. —La abraza. — Ser fuerte y esperar.


	15. XV

Abre los ojos, le duele todo el cuerpo. Ayer recibió unas cuantas cruciatus cortesía de Alecto Carrow y siente que si se mueve un solo milímetro dentro de la calentita cama se le saldrán las tripas.

Mira alrededor buscando a Neville, no le vendría nada mal un vaso de agua, pero se sorprende a descubrir a Lavender sentada a los pies de su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Su voz suena como un quejido.

Lavender se acerca a él con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—¿Te duele?

Seamus intenta hacerse el valiente.

—No. —No cuela.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Insiste. —¿Cómo has logrado subir?

—Las escaleras que tienen mecanismo de defensa son las de los dormitorios de las chicas, no las vuestras.

Seamus se queda en silencio esperando a que se le pasen las ganas de vomitar que ha sentido al incorporarse. Lavender continúa hablando.

—Estaba muy preocupada, Neville me dijo que estabas bastante mal, que la muy cerda de Carrow se había ensañado contigo más de la cuenta.

—No es nada nuevo, siempre lo hace. Es sólo que ayer ya había tenido un encontronazo con su hermano, no lo lleve muy bien.

—Realmente estaba muy asustada, Padma le dijo a Parvati que estabas destrozado, hasta ahora no sabía que habías vuelto a la Torre, creí, creí…Bueno, supongo que ya te imaginas lo que creí.

A Seamus las palabras de la rubia le conmueve.

—Tranquila Lav, iba a volver, siempre vuelvo.

La chica suelta un largo suspiro y sale a buscar a Neville, sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta le responde.

—Más te vale.


	16. XVI

Seamus estaba más callado de lo normal. A Lavender le preocupaba, cierto que era que Hogwarts últimamente no era el lugar más feliz del planeta pero Seamus no se había dejado afectar tanto por ello. Al menos hasta ahora.

—Seamus ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó preocupada.

—Le echo de menos. —Le respondió él con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Lavender se mordió el labio. Dean Thomas, por supuesto.

—Todos echamos de menos a alguien Seamus, pero se está librando una guerra y lo mejor para Dean era escapar de aquí. Si estás en la lista negra de los Carrow, estás jodido.

—Me siento tan inútil aquí dentro. Él está ahí fuera luchando por sobrevivir y nosotros aquí, con nuestros deberes de Historia de la Magia como si todo siguiera siendo normal.

—Sabes que no es así, nosotros también estamos haciendo todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

—Debería irme, encontrarle y ayudarle en todo lo posible.

—Le ayudas manteniéndote a salvo y con vida Seamus. Dean seguro que está menos preocupado sabiendo que estás aquí y que dentro de lo que cabe nada malo puede pasarte, ya tiene suficientes problemas como para ponerse ahora a preocuparse por ti.

—¿Cuándo te has convertido en la clase de chica que sabe lo que tiene que decir y hacer a cada momento para evitar que cometa cualquier locura?

Lavender se encogió de hombros.

—Ya son muchos años.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

Lavender asintió convencida.

—Dean es un hueso demasiado duro para esos carroñeros que le persiguen.

Seamus le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Gracias Brown. Menos mal que aun me quedas tú. No sé que haría si de repente te sucediera a ti algo, también.

Seamus no vio como la chica se enrojecía ante su frase.

—Lo mismo digo.


	17. XVII

Snape les ordena a todos bajar inmediatamente al Gran Comedor. Su orden no admite replica y su tono de voz no presagia nada bueno.

Lavender le da un fuerte apretón a Parvati en la mano y ambas se miran con decisión. Tienen el ligero presentimiento de que esa noche algo va a cambiar en sus vidas.

Los Gryffindor abandonan su torre siguiendo a McGonagall, el rostro severo de la profesora no deja lugar a duda, algo gordo está a punto de suceder.

Ya se lo decían las cartas del tarot la semana pasada. Algo terrible se acerca. Lástima que como siempre ninguno de sus compañeros le prestara atención.

Lavender le busca entre el gentío, hay demasiados alumnos desfilando por las enormes escaleras de mármol así que le resulta bastante complicado encontrarle.

Pero finalmente lo consigue. Va casi al principio de la fila, junto a Colin Creevey.

Debe de sentir su mirada perforándole, ya que se gira inmediatamente, y la distingue entre el resto de sus compañeros. Le sonríe.

A Lavender casi le parece una locura que el chico pueda sonreír de aquella manera tan encantadora en un momento como aquel, pero aun así le devuelve el gesto.

Moviendo los labios, sin apenas emitir ningún sonido, le asegura que todo va a salir bien.

Ella asiente, pero aun así una pequeña parte de su cerebro le grita que lo que le dice Seamus no es cierto, que debe estar alerta que quizás esa sea su última noche en el castillo.

Pero Lavender la ignora y decide perderse en la profunda mirada de su compañero.

Cada vez está más segura de que se ha enamorado de él. El problema es que su suerte en el amor nunca ha sido muy buena y enamorarse en plena guerra no es que sea precisamente un buen augurio.


	18. XVIII

Harry está en el castillo, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se acerca, los profesores están blindando la escuela. La batalla final va a librarse en Hogwarts.

Ha escuchado a Michel Corner decir que McGonagall le ha ordenado a Seamus volar el puente de madera. Lavender puede imaginárselo sonriendo como un niño la mañana de Navidad, hacer estallar cosas es su especialidad.

Pero quiere encontrarle antes de que la guerra estalle por completo. Quiere decirle algo.

Está con Neville, guiando a un grupo de alumnos hacia los terrenos.

Le agarra del brazo y le frena, se sorprende al verla pero inmediatamente le sonríe, esa típica sonrisa suya que hace que mil mariposas vuelen en su estomago, es un sentimiento mil veces más fuerte que el que sintió por Ron Weasley en su día. Y aunque aun le cueste comprender porqué está totalmente colada por el incordio de Seamus nunca se ha sentido más viva.

—Lavender, tengo que ir a volar el puente de madera ¿Te lo puedes creer? McGonagall me ha dado permiso ¿No es increíble?

Lo que ella suponía, está tan ilusionado como un niño pequeño abriendo sus regalos.

—Tú solo ten cuidado ¿Vale? Vuelve sano y salvo.

—No voy a morirme esta noche Lavender, queda Seamus para rato.

—Tú promételo.

—Te lo prometo, pero sólo si tú me prometes lo mismo.

—Con lo buena que soy yo ¿Crees acaso que acabaré metida en algún problema? Lo siento, pero no te librarás de mí.

Neville les interrumpe.

—¡Seamus date prisa!

El chico se pone en marcha.

—Lav, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

La chica siente una gran tristeza al verle marchar pero aun así asiente. Va a darse la vuelta e ir a algún puesto de defensa en el que la necesiten, pero tiran con fuerza de ella hacia atrás y cuando está dispuesta a protestar, recibe un violento beso.

Lavender ahoga un suspiro en la boca de Seamus. Lleva más tiempo del que creía esperando un beso de él y por fin cuando el momento llega, éste no es nada romántico ni delicado.

Pero aun así le parece el mejor beso que ha recibido en su vida.

Cuando se separan se niega a soltarle, pero Seamus tiene que irse a cumplir su misión.

—Después de esto no puedes morirte. — Le dice. — ¿Entiendes Finnigan? Este tiene que ser el primero de muchos besos.

Seamus se ríe entre dientes. — De acuerdo.

—Mantente a salvo.

—Tú también rubia. —Le acaricia la mejilla. — Vamos a ganar esta guerra.


	19. XIX

Se libra fácilmente del fuerte agarre de Dean e ignorando sus gritos avanza hacia el cuerpo de Lavender, está tendida en una de las camillas que vigila la señora Pomfrey, aun no han llegado suficientes sanadores al castillo y la vieja enfermara hace lo que puede con todos los heridos que van apareciendo. Se ha enterado por Katie Bell, otra de los varios ex alumnos que volvieron para la batalla, de que ha sido atacada por un hombre lobo, pero no por un hombre lobo cualquiera, si no por Greyback.

Aquel monstruo tiene suerte de haber caído durante la lucha, porque si aun siguiera con vida, él no descansaría hasta ponerle fin.

Parece que está durmiendo, su rostro está tranquilo y sereno. Nada desvelaría que ha sido atacada si no fuera por la gran cantidad de sangre que mancha su camisa y las marcas de colmillos en su cuello. Seamus se estremece, aun no saben que va a ser de ella.

Si se convertirá o no. Si aquello acabará siendo un episodio más para olvidar de su vida o una condena cada Luna Llena.

A él eso ahora no le preocupa, tiene claro que estará al lado de la chica suceda lo que suceda. Lo único que quiere es que despierte.

—Lav— Susurra. — Tienes que despertar.

Por parte de la chica no hay respuesta, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento.

—Lav, venga no te hagas la remolona. Hemos vencido ¿No quieres celebrar la victoria? —Sin reacción alguna. — Despierta, no puedes dejarme solo ahora ¿Recuerdas? — Le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara. Está fría. Demasiado fría. — Nos quedan muchos besos que darnos, tú misma lo dijiste. — La chica sigue sin reaccionar. Seamus comienza a asustarse ¿No estará…?, traga saliva, es incapaz siquiera de pensar la palabra.

—Lavender.

La sacude por los hombros, sigue sin pasar nada.

—Lavender.

Otra sacudida más, Dean se ha acercado a él e intenta impedirle que siga intentado despertarla pero Seamus no va a parar hasta que logre su objetivo.

—LAVENDER.

Ha ido subiendo el tono de voz sin darse cuenta, varios de los presentes comienzan a mirarlos.

Neville también se ha acercado y ayuda a Dean a separarle de la chica.

Seamus se resiste pero ellos son dos y pueden con él sin muchos problemas, pero él no quiere apartarse de ella ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Quiere despertarla, ¡Tiene que despertarla! Porque se niega a creer en otra posibilidad que no sea que la rubia esté dormida.

Lavender no puede estar muerta. Sencillamente no puede.

Le dedica una última suplica antes de que sus amigos se lo lleven a rastras.

—¿Lavender?

Nada.


	20. XX

A Lavender no le quedan ya más fuerzas para llorar. Los medimagos acaban de darle la noticia. Greyback lo logró, la infectó, es una mujer lobo. Se transformará con la Luna Llena, perderá el control y atacará a cualquiera, desde un inocente muggle que pase por allí, hasta a una persona de su circulo más cercano, como su propia madre.

No es justo. Ella no merecía aquello.

Los medimagos insisten en que ha tenido suerte, que Greyback podría haberla matado.

Pero sabe que no ha sido la suerte lo que ha impedido su muerte. Ha sido Hermione Granger ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Con todas las pestes que soltó sobre su compañera. A día de hoy está muy avergonzada, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo su nombre estaría grabado en el monumento a los caídos junto al de Fred Weasley o Megan Jones.

La puerta de la habitación se abre dando paso a Seamus.

A Lavender le gustaría poder sonreírle, pero no se siente con fuerzas.

El chico le trae un ramo de flores, que deja junto a la mesilla y se inclina para besarla. Lavender se deja hacer, dentro de todo el dolor que plaga su vida los besos de Seamus son el único bálsamo que consigue sanarla.

—¿Ya sabes la noticia?

Seamus asiente, se ha encontrado con los padres de la joven antes de entrar a la habitación y le han puesto al tanto.

—Soy un monstruo.

Seamus bufa.

—No eres ningún monstruo Lav, sigues siendo tú.

Pero ella no está de acuerdo.

—Me transformaré Seamus, me convertiré en otra persona, estaré sedienta de sangre, perderé el control, atacaré y mataré sin medida. Podría herir a cualquiera. Podría herirte a ti. No es justo para ti tener que cargar con esto, quizás deberíamos dejarlo ahora que podemos.

Seamus suena terriblemente enfadado en cuanto responde.

—Si crees que vas a poder dejarme usando como excusa que ahora serás más insoportable de lo normal con la Luna Llena vas lista.

Lavender le mira asombrada, no quiere dejar de tener a Seamus a su lado pero quiere protegerle, aunque sinceramente no esperaba esa reacción del chico cuando conociera la noticia.

—Pero Seamus, es peligroso.

El chico se encoge de hombros. — ¿He sobrevivido a una guerra no?

Lavender rompe a llorar de nuevo y él la abraza.

—No pienso dejarte, que te quede bien clarito.

—Pero…

—Sin peros Lav. Te quiero, con Luna Llena o sin ella.

—Va a ser duro.

—Tampoco es que tú lo hayas puesto siempre muy fácil.

Logra hacerla reír, después de tanto tiempo su risa le suena extraña.

—¿Seamus?

El chico la mira a los ojos, en ellos Lavender no encuentra ni una pizca de temor.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y Seamus sonríe, con esa sonrisa que logró hechizarla hace ya demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**_Travesura realizada._**


End file.
